


Trick or Treat

by CelebHelkelimbe



Category: G. I. Jane (1997)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Halloween, No costume but give the man some candy, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebHelkelimbe/pseuds/CelebHelkelimbe
Summary: Guess who ends up at a certain Lieutenants door on Halloween...The Halloween fic that no one asked for...and wouldn't go away until I wrote it down. I wrote this years ago.





	Trick or Treat

The night of all Hallow’s Eve was unusually cold and lonely in the small lakeside neighborhood on the outskirts of Washington. The bitter nip in the air did little to dissuade the residents of the neighborhood from enjoying the spirit of the night. Door steps and walkways were littered with Jack-O-Lanterns, the small flames inside casting eerie, strange shadows in the darkness. Ghosts, goblins, witches, princesses and even a couple of Harry Potters raced between houses in hopes of getting best treats while their parents kept a watchful eye on them from the end of a driveway or sidewalk. Older, more seasoned spooks and fairytale beings coaxed their younger companions past yards riddled with tombstones, coffins and creatures of the night. Some spooks were satisfied to simply ring a doorbell or knock on a door while the more confident or spirited sent echoes of “trick or treat!” throughout the neighborhood.

The time of spooks and fairies was nearly over when the doorbell rang at the last house by the lake. The last of the candy seekers had come by nearly an hour before when the houses sole inhabitant opened the door, expecting to see and older spook or fairy seeking one last candy bar before returning home for a late supper and the traditional fireworks display, but it was a night for the unexpected.

“That’s not much of a costume Master Chief. You’ll have to do a lot better than that is you want some of my candy.”

“I was told this would be adequate ma’am.”

“Well then Jack, you was robbed. What do you want anyway?”

“I thought that much was obvious ma’am.” Jack smiled. “I want a trick or a treat.”

“Dressed like that? And you want me to give you candy? Reverting back to your childhood Jack?”

“No. Which is it Lieutenant? Trick or treat?”

“Wouldn’t you know jack, I am all out of tricks these days.”

“Guess I’ll have to settle for a treat then.”

“Smarties or Coffee Crisp?”

Jack only smiled before hauling her into his arms and lowering his lips to hers. “Lieutenant, shut up and kiss me.”

“Now why would I want to do a thing like that?” Jordan murmured against his lips.

“Jordan…”

“Jack…”

“Do you enjoy being difficult?”

“Yes, now are you going to kiss me or not?”

“…”

“Trick or treat Jack. Bedroom is first door on the left upstairs.”

“Oh really?”

“Mmhmm. Or would you prefer a candy bar?”

“Jordan.”

“What?”

“Shut up.”

The end.


End file.
